


A Calling to Fulfill

by Givethemtriumphnow



Series: New Game+ [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut's an asshole, Episode Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Gen, because why do none of his friends protest him having to die???, l'Cie, l'Cie!Ignis, onesided ignoct, this is the only way that canon makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtriumphnow/pseuds/Givethemtriumphnow
Summary: After failing to defeat Ardyn and losing his sight, Ravus' words make no sense to Ignis.Until he feels the noose around his neck.





	A Calling to Fulfill

" _Conserve your strength. You've a Calling to fulfill."_

What? What? What was Ravus talking about?

" _Noct!"_

" _Iggy!"_

He could dimly hear his friend's voices, in the distance. Further away than Ravus, who sounded close by. They sounded fearful, upset; he wished they would not concern themselves over him, but worry for Noct, who had not made a single sound.

"As do I." Ravus continued speaking, and Ignis fought to wrench his mind into clarity, but like his sight, it was a lost cause. Exhaustion warred with the agony from his burns, and his concern for Noctis was the only thing keeping him semi-lucid. "May fortune favor us both…" Ravus' voice shifted, like he was moving around, "And you as well, Noctis."

_If Ravus is addressing him, then he_ _ **can't**_   _be dead._

He  _can't_  be.

Ravus retreats with the sound of too many footsteps, something- a daemon? Ghosts past his feet, and then-

Something brushes against the side of his face, and a full-body shudder works its way through him, because he cannot see his enemy, and he cannot defend Noctis without his sight.

He suddenly hear's Ravus' words repeated in his mind, again, like they're playing on an endless cycle,  _A Calling to Fulfill A Calling to Fulfill A Calling to Fulfill A Calling to Fulfill A Calling to Fulfill-_

_How can he fulfill any kind of Calling when he can't even see?_

Then something warm and calloused presses against the side of his neck, and he realizes it's not a daemon, but someone who is making sure he's still alive.

His own heartbeat is thundering his his ears, so he can't hear much, but he would have thought his rasping, pained breathes would have been enough to let them know he was still alive, even if not whole.

‹  _You will fulfill your Calling, that is the Price of your Failure. ›_ A voice, deep and gravely and  _Alien_  invades his mind, commanding him with utmost Authority.

_Wait, what Calling?_  He tries to ask the voice, but his lungs will not allow him to speak aloud.

‹  _You will see to it that Noctis ascends the Throne. ›_

_What?_

Images flashed into his mind, images he had seen earlier, but it feels different this time. Instead of desperate and sad, they are fierce and angry:  _Noctis, older, gaunter and haunted looking, being run through with a ghostly vision of His Majestey's sword, sitting upon a throne with a look of anguish upon his face as he is cleaved nearly in twain with the blade, body slumping forward, his grip slackening on the real glaive, which is plunged into the stone at his feet. Noctis looses his grip completely as Death takes him, and the empty shell would have fallen from the throne if it were not for the bloody blade holding him aloft-_

Ignis flinches as a weight presses against his chest, and it feels as though he is still wearing the Ring as a heavy weight settles on his finger, and a command echoes in his mind as a noose ties itself around his neck with the vision:

‹  _You_   _will see to it that the Chosen King ascends the Throne and Vanquishes the Accursed._ _ **That**_   _is your Calling. ›_

_What? No! I won't….I won't…_ But even as he thinks those words, he can feel his mind twisting from within, see the noose and the shackles that now bind him to this vision, see a brand burning behind his blind eyes and he knows: he has no choice.

_I can't…. I can't…._

He wants to scream, he wants to shout, he wants to rage at the world, at the Six, for commanding he end the life of the man he loved with his entire soul. But his body is weak, and all he can do is breathe in burning air even as he wills his life to end, because he cannot be the one that forces his beloved Noct on this path of bloodshed.  _I can't! I can't!_ He wants to cry, but his eyes are burned out husks and he feels he will never be able to shed a tear again as the noose tightens around his throat and puppeteer strings grasp tight to his soul, ready to play him like a marionette.

_I can't fight this._

It takes a mountain of effort, but he manages to turn his head to where he knows Noctis is, because he can sense him now, see the brand behind his eyes flaring in his presence, and with all of his strength, he begs:

"Please…"  _please_ "... _Forgive_  me..."

_But I can't save you._


End file.
